1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garments and is directed more particularly to protective garments for wear over the regular clothes of a wearer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Protective garments are generally known in the art and serve to fit over the regular clothes of a wearer and protect the regular clothes from the consequences of a task resulting in dirtying of the clothes of the wearer. One such task, for example, is that of loading and/or unloading trucks at a platform.
Garments adapted to be worn over other garments are generally known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,078, issued Feb. 20, 1912 to F. O. Potter, there is shown a mechanics apron including an apron portion and leg portions, with fastening means to facilitate fastening about a wearer in the neck, waist and ankle areas. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,085, issued Aug. 17, 1926 to E. Downes, there is shown an overcoat having leg portions which are adapted to fit about the legs of a wearer.
A need exists for a protective garment which may be easily and quickly slipped over the clothes of a loading dock worker, will serve to protect the worker's clothes, particularly the front surfaces thereof, and be easily removed by the worker at the completion of the job. It is further desirable that the garment, though providing protection to the wearer, be as "open" and cool as possible.